Yabba-Doo
Yabba-Doo is one of Scooby-Doo's brothers, and is owned by Deputy Dusty in Tumbleweed County. Unlike Scooby's and Scrappy-Doo, his typical custom catch-phrase is, "Yippity-Yabbity-Doo".Instead of "Yabba-Dabba-Doo!" This is due to the fact that it was already a popular cartoon catchphrase by Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones. Physical appearance Yabba-Doo is a white Great Dane. He looks like his brother Scooby, but white instead of brown and his fur is visibly more unkempt than his mystery solving brother. He doesn't wear a collar, instead he wears a red bandana around his neck and a brown cowboy hat. Personality Yabba is a stark contrast to Scooby. He is brave at any given time, not only when it is necessary. He will do anything to protect Tumbleweed county, including cross dressing. He also pronounces his words clearly, albeit with an accent. He also cares for his nephew Scrappy-Doo, after the latter and Scooby went their separate ways. His favorite food is Chili Snacks, just like Scooby is with Scooby Snacks. Powers and abilities Like many members of his family, he has the ability to speak English and walk on his hind legs. He's also quite handy with tools, when he repaired Zylon's spaceship. History ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) ''Scrappy & Yabba Doo'' When the trio got a call about cattle-rustling at McKay Ranch, he immediately took off eager to get the rustlers. They decided to disguise themselves to surprise the thieves, and sure enough they were taken away. Thanks to a love-struck bull, the rustlers were arrested. ( ) He got a letter saying he inherited the Dry Gulch Gold Mine and a map showing where the gold was located. Unknown to him, the Balton Brothers overheard the conversation, and schemed to steal the map, and the gold. They succeeded in imprisoning the brothers, but it turned out the gold was fake. However, they only laughed it off. ( ) While guarding a shipment of gold, he and Dusty were forced to be volunteers for Mysto's magic show, while his assistant Grimes steals the gold. When the crooks try to get away by plane, Yabba does a trick by pulling the plane down into his hat. Dusty discovered a magnet hidden in the hat, which Yabba admitted. ( ) He was sad when he found out Scrappy ran away after Dusty yelled at him. While looking for him, they tried to stop train robbers from getting away with stolen silver. But, they ended up in the ghost town jail, where he send smoke signals after eating Chili Snacks. Scrappy saw the smoke signals, freed them and helped them capture the robbers. He and Dusty made up with Scrappy, saying they're like the three musketeers. ( ) The trio captured the world's sneakiest escape artist, Slippery Dan. While on their way to the warden, Dan escapes putting the trio in the same cage he was in. After they got out, they tried to recapture him several times, but they failed. Eventually, they finally trapped Dan in a small house of mirrors and took him to prison. ( ) When Big Bad Bucko escaped from prison, and challenged Dusty, Yabba and Scrappy helped him by making it look like Dusty's tougher than Bucko. Eventually, Bucko gives up, and leaves town. ( ) While setting up fence-post holes, he dug up Count Zarko's coffin, who proceeded to retake Tumbleweed by turning everyone into zombies. Yabba fell under the trance, but thanks to Dusty's garlic, he was release. After a few plans, they managed to trap Zarko in his coffin, and shipped him off to Transylvania. Afterwards they freed all the townspeople out of their trance. ( ) They entered Wildfire in the Tumbleweed Derby, confident that he's gonna win. But, a duo of cheaters Slade and Snooky, who also have entered a horse in the race, tried to keep Wildfire from getting to the race. When that failed, they tried to put many obstacles to keep him from winning. But, every time they tried, Yabba and Dusty always helped Scrappy and Wildfire get passed them. When Wildfire won, the cheaters try to escape with the trophy, but, Yabba uses his lasso to stop and tie them up. ( ) He and Scrappy-Doo set up posters to re-elect Dusty as Deputy. However, another candidate Bart schemes to frame Dusty, and rob the Tumbleweed bank. He and his partner Tiny succeeded in framing Dusty and locking up the trio. They escaped with Bart and his assistant Tiny following them. The trio attempted to catch Bart and force him to confess, but, it backfired, and they ended up in Scorch Valley. After wandering in the hot desert, they were launched back to town by Old Faithful. They caught Bart and Tiny robbing the bank on film, and arrested them, clearing Dusty's name. ( ) Scrappy discovered a crashed spaceship, and met an alien named Zylon. Scrappy took him to meet Yabba and Dusty about fixing his spaceship. After convincing them he's a real alien, Dr. Bleek and Hugo attempted to kidnap Zylon for their circus, but, were foiled. Eventually, Zylon is captured and taken to the circus. The trio saved Zylon from becoming the main attraction, and after a chase on the high-wire, the villains were captured. Afterwards, Yabba fixed Zylon's ship, and, the trio bid him goodbye. ( ) The trio went down to New York on assignment. While working at the police station, he learned about a Phantom Jewel thief that's on the loose. When the thief was arrested, the police chief gave them bills for all the damage they caused, while chasing the thief. The only thing Yabba could say, was that he always heard it was expensive living in the big city. ( ) When Dusty was kidnapped by River pirates, Yabba and Scrappy worked together to save him. After several attempts, and escapes from death, they succeeded in saving Dusty, and captured the pirates. ( ) When Horrible Homer, threatened to crush Tumbleweed with giant boulders unless he gets a bride, Yabba was forced to disguise himself as a female in a plan to arrest Homer, much to his dismay. Eventually he was discovered, and after a chase, they ended up in a woman's cabin. She forced Homer to do a lot of work, which he accepted. ( ) Appearances * Scrappy & Yabba-Doo Notes/trivia * He wasn't mentioned in the A Pup Named Scooby Doo episode , when his parents, brothers and sister celebrated the family reunion. Possibly because he wasn't born at the time, which would make him the youngest of Scooby's siblings. It's also possible he's just being ignored, since Yabba came from shorts that had no connection to the main series outside of Scrappy, who wasn't in Pup, either. ** However, he would later make a cameo appearance as a thought bubble in Archie Comics' Scooby-Doo story The Legend of Spooky-Doo, alongside his parents and his cousin, Scooby-Dum. ** He also appears listed as Scooby-Doo's brother in Scooby-Doo! Encyclopedia from Capstone. * His character model has a lot in common with Shooby from the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode . * Yabba, along with Scrappy, was parodied in the Doctor Who ''tie-in novel, ''The Crooked World. See also * Scrappy & Yabba-Doo (shorts) * Scrappy-Doo and Yabba-Doo Footnotes References Category:Dogs Category:Doos Category:Law enforcement Category:Pets Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 characters Category:Scrappy & Yabba-Doo characters Category:Talking animals Category:Victims